


Vampire's Kiss

by haramiya



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haramiya/pseuds/haramiya
Summary: Mitsuru tries to figure out how to be a vampire. Sora's a little jealous. Adonis realizes he's a bit of a teenager too.
Relationships: Harukawa Sora/Tenma Mitsuru, Otogari Adonis/Harukawa Sora, Otogari Adonis/Tenma Mitsuru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Vampire's Kiss

Mitsuru’s finger comes up to touch at his fangs, razor sharp. He presses too hard, the only indication that he’d done so being the blood that trickles down his hand before the wound closes. He’s curious, licking at his own hand in an attempt to clean it. What’s his blood taste like? 

“Blegh.” He coughs, exaggerated. Bitter, nothing like the cinnamonlike sweetness he’d tasted before. Maybe their own blood tasting bad was how a vampire kept from eating themselves? He’d certainly not be able to resist taking a bite out of himself if he liked the taste. There’s a brief thought in his mind, something about Tomoya saying he has no self control. 

Well he’d show Tomo-chan, he had plenty of self control! Now that he knew about his condition he’d be able to keep himself away from all the smells that swirled around in the school. Sweet, spicy, tangy, just the slightest bit like sourdough. 

His mouth waters. Okay, maybe he wasn’t going to be able to exhibit any self control. But he couldn’t just not go to school! He frowns hard at the mirror, Mitsuru Tenma you can do this. You will not attack anyone, you will not let the smell of blood make you go crazy. You will be strong, you will make Tomo-chan eat his words. 

🐰

Mitsuru does not make Tomo-chan eat his words. In fact he’s crouched down during Track Club holding his nose. He wasn’t able to see Sora today, the boy being whisked away by Natsume the moment Mitsuru had gone to meet him. He’d given Mitsuru a forlorn look, but it seemed like he couldn’t back out of this like he did so many other situations. He wants to curse, dammit, dammit. Stupid idiot Saki-chan-senpai, why’s he gotta take away Sora’s friend when he needs him most. Mitsuru wants to bite him, grrr. 

Wait, biting, not good. Now his nose is twitching, he’d managed to convince Arashi that he needed to sit out due to a sudden stomachache, but he can still smell her. He knows she’s a lady, and girls are always super clean. But her blood, it’s sweet, scent like flower petals and that nice shampoo he overheard her talking about once. His mouth waters, just one bite...Maybe he could have just one bite. Thank god its just her and Adonis here today or Mitsuru would’ve gone insane. Madara by himself was big enough that the smell would’ve been overpowering. 

“Tenma?” Adonis is crouched down beside him, brow furrowed as he looks at Mitsuru with concern in his eyes. He sees him holding his nose, and sniffs the air cautiously. Nothing seems to stink? “Are you alright?” 

Mitsuru growls out a “No.” Fangs prominent as he gasps and closes his mouth again, petrified. Sora told him not to show this to anyone else or he might get in trouble. Could he not even trust Ado-chan-senpai? Mitsuru gives him a look that says _please don’t tell_ but Adonis hums and grabs Mitsuru’s hand. He brings him over to Arashi and says something, Mitsuru can’t hear what it is considering his mind is still occupied with how healthy she looks. Circulation good after finishing her running, he catches himself licking his lips before he’s pulled off to a shady area. 

“Ado-chan-senpai what…” Mitsuru trails off as Adonis moves his shirt out of the way enough to expose his neck. 

“It will not fully help with your hunger, but it is better than nothing.” Adonis gestures, and Mitsuru’s eyes flash before his fangs sink in. Adonis’s blood tastes surprisingly sour, but not a bad kind. Mitsuru likens it to those sugar crystals on sour candy, but usually too much of that would make his tongue feel weird. This doesn’t make his tongue feel weird, in fact he likes it more than any sour candy. 

“Tenma.” Mitsuru hears Adonis’s call, far away as he keeps drinking. He feels a tap at his back and growls. He doesn’t wanna get off until he’s full- 

“Tenma!” Mitsuru feels himself being ripped away, blood dripping off his fangs. He swallows the last mouthful of blood and groans. His stomach still hurts, but its a dull enough pain that he can ignore it. He catches a peek of fangs in Adonis’s mouth, and his brain manages to put two and two together. 

“Ado-chan-senpai’s like me!” Mitsuru blurts out loud enough for Adonis to put a finger over his lips. 

“Yes, I do not know why _you_ are this way but I was born like this. Where is your thrall?” 

“My what?” Mitsuru blinks, trying to fit the weird word around his tongue. “My thraul?” 

“Thrall.” Adonis repeats, “Your blood companion. You are clearly hungry.” 

Mitsuru’s blank face is enough to convince anyone that he just became a vampire last month. It would even be fair to say last week considering he hasn’t learned much. “Um. I get blood from Sora-chan…” 

Adonis’s brow furrows again, Mitsuru’s idly thought about how cute it was. People always assumed Adonis was frowning when he got like this, but Mitsuru could tell he was just thinking. His frowns were few and far between, he rarely got upset. But it’s not like Mitsuru would mind if he got upset either…

“Tenma, you’re zoning out.” Adonis squeezes Mitsuru’s arm lightly to get him to pay attention. “Would you like me to repeat what I said?” 

A nod. 

“Harukawa is your thrall? Are you sure?” 

“I don’t think so...He lets me feed off him sometimes but we didn’t do any fancy stuff? You’ve gotta do fancy stuff to get a thrall right?” 

Okay _now_ Adonis is frowning, a hand runs through his purple hair in frustration. He sniffs, turning his head as if he’s smelled something before taking Mitsuru’s hand. “Follow me.” 

🕹️

Sora’s bored. 

Natsume’s going over something about the anatomy of vampires in the secret room, where to strike to possibly kill them. Stuff Sora already figured out from investigating Mitsuru when he turned into a vampire. But it’s not like he could tell Natsume about that, he’d probably throw a tantrum about Sora being near the enemy. And it’s not like Sora didn’t love his Shisho more than anyone in the world, but he could get pretty whiny about things he didn’t want Sora to be doing. 

“You typically do not want to use a staKE. Not because they are not effective, but a vampire is never going to let you get access to their heart right awAY. That is why you must weaken them with pure silvER. It is rare to find that, so the weaker agent of garlic is usED.” 

He nods to give the illusion that he’s listening to this lecture. Which, usually he _is_ listening but again he’s bored. He’s almost hoping Mitsuru will come crashing in, Sora remembers him looking pretty hungry. Maybe he found someone else to feed off of? No, no he couldn’t have. Not only would that be dangerous, but Sora feels himself getting weirdly jealous of the idea that Mitsuru would feed on someone else. His blood is good enough from now until they both die at the same time. Actually would they die at the same time? It’d be kinda hard, unless Sora finds a way to keep himself from getting old. That’d be a better lecture, how to get eternal youth…

“Sora-chan!” Sora feels Mitsuru tackle him to the ground, and while he’s surprised his response is instant, rolling around the floor and laughing up a storm with him. 

He hears Natsume squawk, and can sense the furious red color blooming around him. But it becomes more muted as he hears another voice, ah. Hunter Onii-san, that made sense. Mitsuru was still wearing the track uniform, so they must’ve come together from Track Club. 

“What’s Mitsu-chan doing here? Is he trying to beat Sora at wrestling when he knows it’s never gonna happen?” 

“Huuh! That’s called hubris yanno! I learned that word from Nii-chan the other day, and it totally applies here!”

“Mitsu-chan can learn new words?” 

“Are ya calling me dumb!? You’re five times dumber!” 

“Five times zero is still zero!” 

Adonis crouches down and manages to split them apart fairly easily, holding them by their collars. “Sakasaki has given me the okay to take you and Tenma elsewhere for the time being.” Sora kicks a few times, and it seems to be the proper signal for Adonis to let him and Mitsuru down. Though he takes hold of their hands instead, leaving a pouting Natsume to the secret room. 

They’re walking to the infirmary, Mitsuru contorting his face in a way that makes Sora’s stomach bubble with laughter. By the time they get there, they both collapse into a fit of giggles as Adonis talks Jin into taking an early lunch. Sora sees Jin’s color calm, just like Natsume’s. Normally he wouldn’t think anything of it, it’s not like Adonis is the type to be a troublemaker like Hinata or shifty like Rei. So it’s _weird._ He must catch Sora’s curious look, because Adonis manages to smirk. It’s mischievous; his eyes twinkle in a way that makes Sora’s heart thump in his chest. Suddenly he thinks Adonis is terribly attractive, and his face turns pink as he turns back to Mitsuru quickly. 

What was that just now? 

🐻

Adonis is not the least bit surprised Sora’s caught wind of what he’s been doing all the way back to the secret room. Convincing Natsume that pulling him away was worthwhile wasn’t an easy feat for anyone after all. 

“Hunter-onii-san.” Sora tugs on Adonis’s shirt to get his attention. “What did you need Sora and Mitsu-chan for?”

“You’ve been feeding Tenma.” 

“Yeah..?” 

“I need you to feed him, with my supervision. He seems to be much more hungry than a normal vampire would be. I suspect he’s not getting his proper nutrition. Has he just been feeding on you and no one else?” 

That question, it sparks something in Sora’s chest that makes him a little angry, a little meaner than normal. Adonis doesn’t need a color to tell he’s hit a nerve. “Yeah, what's he need other people for? Sora can take care of him, Sora’s good at taking care of vampires just like you can take care of regular people.”

Adonis blinks. 

“Hunter-onii-san has been changing people’s color. Making them agree with him. Shisho would’ve never let Sora out of that class if it was a normal talking to.”

“Is that so…?” Adonis grins, fangs peaking out. “Good job Harukawa, some of us vampires have a charm. I used mine to get us this infirmary, is that agreeable with you? I did not think it was a good idea for Sagami-sensei to be here whilst Tenma fed...Speaking of Tenma.”

Mitsuru pads over from one of the rooms in the infirmary, he must’ve gotten tired of waiting. “Ado-chan-senpaaaai. I’m gettin’ real bored yanno!” He whines, his eyes keep darting to Sora’s neck, and it makes Adonis sigh, pulling them both back to the bed. 

“Harukawa, top two buttons of your shirt.” 

“Sora knows already.” He grumbles, how unnaturally bratty. Maybe the implication that Mitsuru needed to feed off other people hit him hard. Regardless he does as he’s told, beckoning Mitsuru over. “Mitsu-chan should take as much as he wants ok?”

Mitsuru is happy to do so, fangs sinking in as he messily drinks. Adonis can already tell he’s taking in too much at once, droplets spilling down his chin and onto the floor. Sora seems more or less fine though...Good.

“Has he ever left a kiss on you?” Adonis asks.

“Liiike...Hickeys? Sora sees them on Giant-san so he knows what those are-”

“No. No not a hickey.” He didn’t need to know that Madara had hickeys either. “Just, his fang mark. Every vampire has a different fang mark. We call it a kiss. It helps identify if someone’s a thrall.” 

Sora’s eyes become unfocused, and he blinks, scooting further back on the bed. “Sora...Doesn’t think so.” Blink. “Should he have it…?” Blink.

“If you would like to be the only one he drinks from. Yes.” Adonis’s touch is gentle as his fingers card through Mitsuru’s hair, a warning for him to stop himself. This time he takes it, pulling off. Blood is still dripping as he takes one last swallow, and Adonis feels his impulse control deteriorating. He couldn’t very well drink from Sora right now...But just a taste.

…

The kiss is a short one, but even then. No one can say Adonis Otogari has never fallen into temptation. He pulls away and looks at Mitsuru, his face is still somehow that reddish color it always is. Pure vitality flowing through him despite his vampirism. God, he’s so cute. Adonis has always thought he’s so cute. His eyes catch a huffy Harukawa, and he realizes he should pull back. It wouldn’t be fair to- 

Sora’s kiss is less short. Hands on Adonis’s shoulders to maintain his balance, he hopped up so quickly for this. He doesn’t give time for Adonis to contemplate, or rather. Tenma doesn’t, because he’s back to kissing Adonis again too now. He feels unfairly pampered, Sora going for his hands and kissing each finger. His cheeks are dusted pink, god. Harukawa’s cute too. Adonis has the childish thought that it’s unfair for them both to be so cute. 

“W-Why are you both…” Adonis looks between them, locks eyes with them as they both grin. 

“Sora likes Hunter-onii-san, so why wouldn’t he?”

“Ado-chan-senpai really helped me out. So if he wants this as a reward he’ll totally get it! Me and Sora-chan are kissing masters now yanno!” 

Ah...An unspoken agreement between them. Adonis sighs, okay...Maybe it is good to give into temptation. Just for a bit.

If he sinks his fangs into Sora just once, to taste the static electricity of his blood just once. It’s okay. 

If they spend their time in the infirmary, kisses careful and surprisingly tender. It’s okay.

If Adonis finds out that they’ve both had a crush on him for months and want him to be with them. Pour out their feelings like a river as they both hug him close.

Then…

…

That’s okay too.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is @beyoncewiki 
> 
> I love these three and I ALSO like vampires. I am a rarepair advocate so putting them altogether was as easy as it taking me months to finish writing this.


End file.
